Quextin Tornadoes of 2014
2014 was the most active tornado season, with ? tornadoes occurring in Quextin. There are two tornado seasons, typically April to June and August to October. Most tornadoes form from central to eastern Quextin. However a handful of tornadoes occur in the west every year. Synopsis The QWS (Quextin Weather Service) predicted 1,927 tornadoes at the max and 839 at the least. Yearly total Tornadoes January There were 11 tornadoes reported in the month of January, 8 of which were confirmed. January 27 On January 27, a squall line moved from Quextin's west coast onto land, producing a small outbreak of tornadoes. At 3:01 AM, a 500 yard EF1 tornado moved through a lightly populated neighborhood of rural Pierra. 4 houses sustained moderate roof damage, and multiple trees and power poles were knocked down. Several other weak tornadoes were reported. February 47 tornadoes were reported in month of February, 26 were confirmed. February 14-15 On February 13, a large line of severe thunderstorms formed over Pierra. After encountering and chasing away a heat wave, the thunderstorms intensified, becoming large supercells. At around 2:00 PM, multiple tornadoes touched down in Sesco and Pierra. At 6:47 PM, a half-mile wide EF3 tornado tornado touched down at the outskirts of a mobile home community in Sesco. 23 mobile homes were leveled, and many others damaged and or flipped. 2 minutes later, it reached a cul-de-sac, majorly damaging the rows of houses on each side of the street. An EF2 hit Pierra National Zoo, killing 3 zebras, a penguin, and 2 bison. February 22 An extremely rare thunderstorm moved over Trivinnia on February 22, causing widespread flooding to the below sea level height. Around noon, six tornadoes touched down near Lolas and Forge, causing light to moderate damage. March 2 tornadoes were reported in the month of March, of which one was confirmed. April 34 tornadoes were reported in the month of April, all of which were confirmed April 3-4 On April 3, a rotating thunderstorm moved through southern Quextin, into the Sootachain Mountains. The very hour the storm intensified, 2 tornadoes touched down. The mile wide tornado moved through the base of Mount Verzin, traveling 14 miles before leveling a closed campsite. Due to the site being closed, nobody was there was when the tornado struck.The other tornado only caused minor damage to a shed and uprooted part of a forest. April 27 A massive line of severe thunderstorms blew across eastern Quextin, producing a small tornado outbreak. A small unincorporated town 2 miles east of Mount Verzin was decimated when a mile and a half wide very high-end EF4 tornado blew through the city's center. Entire apartment complex's were blown away. At a local Wells Fargo bank, employers ran for cover in the buildings basement. Amazingly, only 47 were injured and no one was killed do an advanced warning. Dozens of other tornadoes caused damage to cities, mainly in the Mount Verzin Area. May 206 tornadoes were reported in the month of May, 186 of which were confirmed. May 12-14 Main article: May 12-14 Storm Complex On May 12, a 85 mile long band of severe thunderstorms mixed with the warm, humid air over central and east Quextin. At 9:43 AM, the first tornado of May was reported. Hours later, at least 40 reports of tornado had flooded the communication line of the QWS. The next day, at 11:09 AM, the single costliest tornado of Quextin history touched down. After 10 minutes of leveling small neighborhoods, the 2 mile wide mammoth twister headed straight for Fedsca. Due to the lack of a history with severe thunderstorms, the people of Fedsca had no idea what was happening when the tornado tore through the heart of town. Killing 71 in the line of destruction, Fedsca was in ruins. On May 14, only 14 tornadoes were reported, mostly north of Mount Verzin. Shortly after noon, the storm system weakened into a rainstorm, then dissipated. May 21 A severe thunderstorm moved over Pierra, causing 20 tornadoes, the strongest being an EF2. The Pierra National Baseball Field was partially destroyed by an EF2 and was caught on tape during the process. A second EF2 caused damage to the Mall of Quextin and other high rises in the Pierra downtown vicinity. May 28 A squall line formed north of Mount Verzin, producing 22 weak tornadoes.Only minor damage was reported at the worst. June 105 tornadoes were reported in the month of June, 82 of which were confirmed. June 7 A family of tornadoes struck Pierra and Sesco, with the most destructive tornadoes being in Pierra. Half a mile off shore, a wedge waterspout overturned numerous boats, and was caught on camera. In Pierra, a stovepipe EF3 tornado destroyed numerous homes and businesses. June 13-14 A violent outbreak of tornadoes struck central Quextin, stretching from western Mount Verzin to Trivinnia. On June 13, the thunderstorms exploded. Trivinnia had the first violent tornado in it's history since records began in 1999, rated EF4. The EF4 tornado caught millions off guard as the summer heat fueled the storm. Other violent tornadoes occurred in central Quextin. June 25 On June 25, a small group of severe thunderstorms formed over parts of southern Quextin, near the unincorporated community of Deckla. Mostly weak tornadoes occurred, but a moderate EF2 caused medium damage near Jubilie. Along with tornadoes, flash floods killed 2 out side of Deckla. July 24 tornadoes were reported in the month of July, of which 13 were confirmed. August 462 tornadoes were reported in the month of August, 372 of which were confirmed. August 1-9 Main Article: Early August Tornado Sequence On July 31, a massive high pressure system was propelled into a low pressure system covering all of Quextin. A jetstrem from Ratunay brought cool air from the Cold Sea of Golersta. Warm air from southern Quextin collided with the systems, jetstream, and cool air, causing weather chaos over eastern and central Quextin. A total of 16 tornadoes occurred of 165 MPH+ winds. Along with tornadoes, flash floods, large hail, extreme winds, microbursts, downbursts, derechos, and even a rare summer snowfall over Mount Verzin all occurred. Category:Pierra Category:Quextin Category:SuperDestructiveTwister Category:Towns struck by a major tornado Category:Tornado Category:Tornadoes Category:Xinnia Category:Xinnia Planet